Transformers Prime The Autobot Crash
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Optimus was gravely injured after a explosion in oreder to save his, now they to return the favor, they must find life on a mysterious planet.


One evening the decepticons were building a space-bridge in a mysteries location.

The autobots detective it early and now at the site. They went to the warship and snick in. It was heading toward a planet.

When they got there a little weak, burn prime was on the move.

Optimus Prime said that he is sorry for keeping the Omega Lock a secret and they to stop them before the harm the mysterious life-forms.

Until Acree told him, he was speaking too loud. Then the decepticon had started to fire on them.

They were attacked and went down a hall straight to more decepticons and then Starsceam had and told them he would stick around but Decepticons these days are screemish and plants a bomb without any autobots looking the cons retreated and the bomb went off.

The autobots try to get out but a fire-door had close separating Optimus from his team and got hit by the bomb's blast.

"Bebllbehbeh" said wen he spotted Optimus.

Lucky Bulkhead help Racket when they saw their leader severely injured.

"Optimus" Acree extreme sadly "he's hurt, badly"

"We need to get Optimus out of here ,know!"

The autobots escaped into a cruiser.

Acree looked at wounded Optimus who on life-support.

"I want to stay with Optimus. It's the only I could help and apologizes for losing his trust because of one secret."

"You can help him, by trying to get some help"

They made there way to the front.

"Uh oh" Bulkhead say in bad way" hold on tight. Cause were going in hyper-space, and there is no way stop it"

The hyper-space active.

There were going so fast they had to hold tight and, to make things more worse they were heading a red sun

"We have to drain all power"

"All power!? Even Life-support!?"

"I don't like it either but we don't have chose"

Acree had switch all power to dodge the the red sun, but land on a planet.

"Well your not going to hit that star, but we are going to crash land on that planet."

"It going to blow."

They got Optimus out in nick of time, the front half of the ship blow-up.

They made a camp, even though there is only one tent for Optimus and his Star Sader.

"We need to find help, immediately."

Bulkhead stand guard while the others head for help.

Bulkhead heard a sound.

He check.

Then Optimus came to his sense and woke up.

Bulkead was not so far away and the sound again coming from the camp.

"The camp, oh no OPTIMUS!. Oh what was I think!? Why did I leave you alone!?"

Optimus was barely stumbling outside of the tent hearing the same noises.

Bulkhead just came right in time to see, a very weak and injury Optimus prime falling.

"Optimus are okay?"

"Look...behind...you."

Two insecticons jump on Bulkhead and the battle begin, miles and miles away a group of others attack the others autobots, but easily defeated but do no why.

Smokescreen suggested that somehow the cons that Optimus was badly wounded and use the attack as a distraction, and goes back to as fast as he can.

Bulkhead was almost defeated but Smokescreen came in right in time and the pair won the battle.

They lay Optimus back down, Racket contact them.

"Smokescreen, Bulkhead is Optimus having serious pain."

"_Looking at Optimus_, does quick but deep breathing,sweating, red rashes, feeling_ Optimus's head_, Owwww! a hot fever,

"Oh no! If this is true, his body temperature is rising, his body is either swelling or overheating from the inside out causes deep pressure on the victim. You must find something cold enough to cure."

"where?"

"The cold enegon-bags from the bomb-prof storage from the wreckage."

They rip the drop open and started to collecting the bags."

They put some under Optimus' back, his back his broke leg, and arm.

Bulkhead went outside to guard.

Optimus woken up, but was in great pain that was healing _slowly_.

"It's okay Optimus your with me Smokescreen.", but only replied in coughing and groaning."

"No don't move or talk just relax._wiping an energon-bag_ on Optimus' _forehead_.Get your strength back you I got cover and always will."

After adjusting his leader's pillows and blanket he notified Racket that Optimus is getting better. Then read a story about the original thirteen.

"The Thirteen want the Matrix from each others and in the end their selfishness had destroyed them."

he replied in coughing and moaning.

"Your throat is swelling up."

"Hhhmm, sore throat."

"Here drink this before these putting under your tongue."

He gave them his leader.

The others had finally reached life.

They found a small village Lurmen people who had settled on the planet, far away from the war.

The village elder, Tee Watt Kaa refuses to aid them, fearing that destruction will break the peace they already have.

"PLEASE! OUR LEADER IS DYING! and if he dies the war we'll be good as over, and our planet will never rise and live ever again."

Thanks to Acree's pledges he does allow his son, Wag too, to help them bring Optimus back to the village for medical support.

But he requests that only one Autobot is to go with him and that Bumblebee should follow. Arcee and Bumblebee go back with Wag Too in their company, while Racket and Ultra Mangus remains behind as insurance.

Back at the camp, something is watching them, Hearing rustling in the bushes they prepared for battle.

"_Moaning, _We must defend the camp."

"Don't worry we will"

The sounds came from a group of insecticons.

The battle was going good until one of them destroyed the but, was empty.

"Optimus?!"

A mysterious blast save Smokescreen, but it was weak like the person who fire it.

Optimus then collapse on the ground.

The insecticons were just about to give the killing blow, the end, the finish, the death of Optimus Prime .

Before they could, fire-blast straight at them."

It was the rest of the team.

"Need help."

"The more the merrier."

After the fight was over, the auotbots stop and surrounde a crawling Prime.

"Optimus, it's okay just calm down, this is Wag-too a healer frim this native land.

"Don't you worry, sir, I'll make you feel all better."

He smile and nod in replied.

They went back to the village.

They were shocked to how bad Optimus was hurt and the injured prime.

"Ummm Arcee."He said wondering why the village was staring right at him.

Once inside Wag-Too's first aid tent he and Racket had heal him with healing oil.

"Get while hot...well warm"

Smokescreen had to feed his leader, since both of hi arms injured and he wanted to do to anyway.

Arcee thanks Racket for tell to come, if she had stayed they won't found the village to save their leader.

They autobots started to fix their ship.

"Smokescreen we could use some help."

"Sorry, Bulk, but for now my hands are for Primes only."  
and went back fanning a sleeping, injured Optimus Prime.

They all laugh at Smokescreen's comment.

**The End**


End file.
